The purpose of this proposal is to seek partial support for the 10th International Conference on Solid State Dosimetry, to be held at Georgetown University, Washington, D.C., July 13-17, 1992. Held once every three years, this conference is attended by scientists from all over the world who deal with the use of solid state techniques to measure absorbed radiation doses. An increasingly important part of the meeting is the medical application of solid state dosimetry, particularly in diagnostic radiology and radiation therapy. The growth of the use of ionizing radiation in clinical applications has resulted in an ever-increasing need for improved dosimetry methods capable of providing the accuracy and precision expected today. This series of conferences began 26 years ago in Stanford, California, and the 10th conference represents the first time since Gatlinburg in 1967 that it has been held in this country. Since then, the field has experienced enormous growth and technical advances; however, most current research is being done in Japan and Europe. U.S. scientists agree that more research in this field needs to be conducted in this country. Thus, we wish to take this opportunity to bring to the United States the state-of-the-art in this field, to help rekindle the interest of young scientists and students in this important area of research. As part of this effort, we are seeking funds from the National Institutes of Health to provide financial support for students and young scientists to attend the meeting to deliver papers. We anticipate that U.S. research effort in solid state dosimetry would benefit from the return of the conference to this country.